An examination of the relevant prior art discloses that the complex relationships related to volume and velocity of liquid flow in a siphon, the volume and bubble sizes of the entrapped air with the resulting changes in density are significantly oversimplified and expressed mathematically or in terms of total air in the liquid. In addition, the positioning of the air insertion plates pointing downward from the apex of the siphon ignores the propensity for bubbles to agglomerate and rise from the entry point in the absence of an adequate sweeping effect from liquid flowing directly across the interfacing surface. No means has ever been described for removing any pockets of air and/or gas that could accumulate. The air plate at the apex entry point also refers to “small holes” for producing small bubbles without regard for any degree of the actual hole size necessary for producing sufficiently small bubbles or to any procedure for attaining same. It is furthermore unclear from the prior art as to how the transition from priming the siphon system to the introduction of air bubbles through the top air plate while maintaining the prime and elevating the apex air entry point above 10 m can be accomplished without manipulating the basic laws of physics. The most relevant prior art examined to date appears not to be workable as presented.
A prime example of such a disclosure of an attempt to solve the problem and the closest prior art to the Present Invention is U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,842 issued to Bonghan Jhun on Aug. 2, 1983 (hereinafter “Juhn”), entitled “Tidal Power Generation Utilizing the Atmospheric Pressure.” Juhn relies on a dam 14 to create two different water levels on either side, and places an inverted U-structure 20 (shown with perpendicular corners) on either side of the dam. The problem of running a siphon of this type with rapidly flowing liquid is that air tends to accumulate at the top of the structure. Very small bubbles will be carried away with the downflowing liquid. Recognizing the need for the air intake 32 to be broken into small bubbles, Juhn places a plate 40 with small holes 41 at the exit 33 of the air tube 30. However, the liquid downflow velocity must be sufficiently high to carry the air bubbles away. Juhn places his air intake at the top of the structure, a place where the downflow velocity is low. Juhn's porous plate does not work because it is at the apex of the structure. The bubbles will not diffuse through the liquid. In addition, Juhn is silent regarding the diameters of the holes in the plate. The bubbles must be extremely small. Furthermore, the horizontal length of the U-structure top 21, 22, is relatively long. Air would tend to accumulate along the inside top 22 of the structure. The air 32 flows only in one direction, i.e., into the structure. Eventually, enough air accumulates in the top chamber to kill the siphon effect. Juhn also uses a valve 11 to control the liquid flow velocity. This slows down the downflow, thereby causing more air accumulation. Finally, Juhn makes no provision for priming the system. As disclosed by Juhn, it is doubtful that his system would function as described.